magicalgirlpolicyfandomcom-20200213-history
Stacy Ambrose
Stacy Ambrose is a character in Magical Girl Policy. She is a freshman at SAU and a member of the cheer team's promotion squad. Physical appearance Stacy is relatively short and has a thin frame that she diets for. She has shoulder-length brown hair. She is farsighted, preferring to sit in the back seats of class so she doesn't have to wear her glasses. Stacy takes her fashion very seriously, and wears the SAU cheerleader uniform on days she has promotion duty. Personality Stacy has a bubbly, outgoing personality typically associated with cheerleaders. She likes to be sincere whenever possible and has a nonjudgmental attitude, being quick to befriend those she meets. Her kindness and eagerness to help has made her very popular among the cheer team, but it has also given her a reputation for being slightly naïve. She has "like" as a verbal tic. Stacy is a bit of a chatterbox, but she says she will loyally keep any secret asked of her. As a Fashion Design major, Stacy is very passionate about clothing and makeup. She likes to offer her expertise to her friends, but makes sure to suggest things she thinks they'd like and never put down their sense of style. Her dream is to create her own fashion label, which she admits is a long shot, but says big dreams are worth pursuing. Biography Background Stacy Ambrose was born in Reinburg, a city about an hour south of Kessia City. She has a younger brother and sister. She attends Schuyler Adamson University as a Fashion Design major, hoping to eventually start up her own design company. She also joins the SAU Cheerleading Team in hopes of making the Pep Squad next year, enjoying the promotion work in the meantime as a way to meet new people. Part 1 While handing out fliers with Lilly for the upcoming Club Week, Stacy and her partner have a pebble kicked in their direction by Robert, who was lost in thought over his upcoming meeting with the Spirit Guard. Robert apologizes and helps Lilly collect her dropped fliers. Stacy hands him a flier for Club Week and recommends he go. After she and Lilly finish handing out their fliers, they report to cheer team officers Jodi and Cammy. Stacy and Lilly were unable to find any nerds willing to join the cheer team that Cammy had requested, but are praised for their hard work. Part 2 Stacy meets Robynne in their Introduction to Business class, unaware that this is the Robert she had met a few days prior. She is surprised that someone with Robynne's looks and build has no cheerleading experience and offers to ask for a spot on the team, but is turned down. The two continue to have a friendly conversation, with Stacy finding Robynne fun to be around, not caring that Robynne would be considered unusual compared to other girls. Robynne is spotted exiting the SFEERS Club Week booth by Cammy and Jodi, who decide she is the nerd the cheer team needs. The two officers call the nearby Stacy over, who excitedly tells them about her new friend, but adds that Robynne's not interested in joining the team. Cammy insists on Stacy treating Robynne to lunch on Thursday so the captain can show up to recruit her personally, claiming that Robynne's reluctance stems from a lack of self-confidence that friends like Stacy can remedy. Stacy is hesitant about the plan but agrees. That Thursday, Stacy treats Robynne to lunch, and the two get to know each other better. Cammy interrupts the meal as planned and joins the conversation, with Stacy visibly nervous about it. Stacy is shocked to see Robynne snap at Cammy and demand to know what the captain wants so badly that she'd manipulate Stacy into setting up this meeting. Robynne turns down joining cheer again, and when she correctly guesses Cammy wants her for her SFEERS membership, Cammy sends Stacy away so the negotiations can be one-on-one. When the Spirit Guard discuss how to deal with Cammy's dangerous schemes, one suggestion is to periodically ask the talkative Stacy for intel. This is decided against due to Stacy being relatively low on the cheer team's social ladder and thus not privy to especially useful information. During the meeting, Robynne receives a package with an extremely expensive designer dress sent by Cammy in hopes of bribing her onto the team. The dress had been tailored to Robynne's figure, as Stacy had been asked for Robynne's approximate measurements due to being a Fashion Design major that regularly sees her. Part 3 Robynne finds Cammy and returns the dress. In return for joining the cheer team, one of Robynne's demands is to be directly asked for things instead of through the manipulation of people like Stacy. Robynne arrives along with Vivian to have their photos taken for the team website, with Stacy present to help with Robynne's makeup at Cammy's suggestion. Stacy warns Robynne that her telling Cammy off has given the other cheerleaders the impression that she's stuck up. While Tanya takes Robynne's photos, Stacy quickly befriends Vivian. Stacy was assigned to sort through the photos that night, but decides to put it off and take up Vivian's offer of going to the SFEERS opening social with her and Robynne, not having any nerdy interests herself but finding the idea of the party fun. When Stacy overhears club president Fretribution complain to Robynne about SFEERS being ignored by the Promotion Squad, she volunteers herself, Robynne, and Vivian to help out. After the social, Stacy hangs with Robynne and friends at Cory and Eli's dorm for a while before heading home for the night. Stacy runs into Robynne, Cory, and Eli at Buy Bright while looking to replace her phone's broken case. Robynne senses a certain store employee receive a small amount of Investiture from Stacy after selling her a new phone case. As Stacy leaves, Robynne texts her to see how the draining works, and realizes every customer's phone as well as those of people they text drain some Investiture with each message. Wanting to stop the monster before it can grow more powerful, Robynne has her friends contact the Spirit Guard and Hush Corps and sends them away so she can transform into Spirit Guard Serenity and start the battle as soon as possible. The next morning, Stacy, Robynne, Vivian, and Lilly are given a surprise promotion assignment: they are to hand out fliers for SFEERS's upcoming Mega Mash Family Battle tournament, doing so at the Billot Building during the lunch rush. Stacy is excited to finally be paired with Robynne, who had typically been assigned with Lilly. Stacy says she knows Robynne skips promotion duty due to Lilly letting it slip to the team, but assures Robynne that even an introvert can handle the job. Relationships Robert Dreese/Robynne Darling Stacy briefly meets Robert when he inadvertently kicks a rock toward her and Lilly, though she's quick to understand it was an accident. Stacy is the first person Robynne meets that doesn't know she's Robert, and the two become friends despite their sharply contrasting personalities. While others often point out how abnormal of a girl Robynne is, Stacy shows genuine interest and lets her be herself. Stacy's eagerness to help and tendency to talk about Robynne accidentally land her friend in unwanted situations, such as the other cheerleaders twisting the naïve Stacy's praises of her antisocial friend into a series of rumors. Stacy feels guilty whenever this happens and reassures Robynne that she can be trusted to keep a secret. Lilly At first, Stacy and Lilly are often paired for promotion duty, with the eager Stacy balancing out her unenthusiastic partner. Once Robynne joins the team, however, Stacy admits she's jealous of Lilly for being paired with Robynne so often. Cammy DeCroix Like most of the cheer team, Stacy is affected by Cammy's commanding aura and is often concerned about the captain's needs and opinions. Stacy is uneasy about Cammy's more dishonest methods, but finds herself unable to resist her aura and ends up complying. Robynne periodically drops hints about Cammy's true nature to Stacy, hoping that letting her draw the conclusion herself will help her deal with the aura. Vivian Joy Stacy immediately befriends Vivian after the latter joins the team, as they are both outgoing friends of Robynne. As far as Stacy knows, Robynne joined the cheer team specifically to secure a spot for Vivian. When the three of them are together, Stacy and Vivian playfully tease their more reserved friend. SFEERS Stacy's nerdy interests are largely nonexistent, with her knowledge limited to her younger siblings playing video games like Crazy Crash Hyper. Despite this, her friendliness and extroversion let her integrate with SFEERS members when she goes to the social with Robynne and Vivian. She quickly befriends Cory, Eli, and Kara, particularly enjoying her time playing Hop Dance Mania with the latter two. She shares a love of fashion with the cosplayer GalleyGirl, which makes her consider selling her own cosplay designs. Stacy is quick to offer herself and her friends to help club president Fretribution with his struggles getting promotion. Trivia *In Chapter 22's author commentary, Taralynn Andrews says Stacy was originally planned to be a one-off character that Robert kicks a rock at, but her role was greatly expanded when it was decided to have her befriend Robynne. *In Chapter 32's author commentary, Andrews says she enjoys writing Stacy and Robynne's relationship because Stacy's personality makes her a "positive anti-Robynne". She says Robynne might have resembled a less outgoing Stacy had she been born female and raised by her cheerleader mother. Category:SAU Cheerleading Team